


Valentine's Day With Ocelot

by Kazimir



Series: With Ocelot [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, I love tagging, Nobody Else Does, Ocelot is cute, Surprises, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, give him a chance pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day on Mother Base and, for most people, the air is filled with love and romance. Unfortunately, in this case, you are not 'most people'. You're a sort of assistant to Ocelot, and sometime over the course of your daily company, as it happens, feelings began to bloom. You don't have near enough courage to confess or make any sort of move, so this holiday has left you about as down as one can be. To your surprise, Ocelot takes notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day With Ocelot

   The beautiful smell of seawater hung in the air, as it always did on Mother Base. The only thing unusual about today was the tension that hung in the air as well. It wasn't the occasional tension of battle, either, but the tension of love. It was Valentine's day, and the whole base was buzzing even more than usual. Calls being made to loved ones thousands of miles away, hasty letters being written, new relationships being flaunted, shyness preventing love (or strong like) from being made known. You, unfortunately, were one of the poor souls facing the lattermost problem.

   You were fully aware of the fact that it was a hopeless desire, but naturally, once feelings develop, they seem near impossible to get rid of. And so, on that Valentine's Day morning, you were stuck with nothing but warm thoughts of the man known simply as Ocelot. You weren't exactly sure of when these mysterious feelings developed, but there they were, stirred by the thick atmosphere of love and affection that only Valentine's Day could bring, an atmosphere so thick that it was prone to make those with the people that they wanted out of their reach - such as yourself - feel suffocated. Some might have viewed it as luck that they were an unofficial assistant of sorts to the higher-ranked man that they had such strong feelings for, but most days, and on that day especially, it felt much more like some sort of insult-to-injury scenario than any kind of blessing. You approached the door to his office with a tray in your hand, a tinge of apprehension in your mind, and an ache in your heart. You smiled faintly and he acknowledged you with a nod as you entered the room. Your usual routine. At first, Ocelot ate breakfast with the rest of the Command Platform, and seemed rather perplexed by the simple snack of coffee and bacon that you brought to him every morning, a small homage to his clear appreciation of the whole Western gunslinger theme, as well as a big of a sign of affection as your apparent cowardice would allow you to muster, but he was used to it now, and actually quite looked forward to your company and better-than-the-normal-kitchen-staff-could-probably-ever-make, aromatic little breakfast each morning.

   You set the tray where you always did, beside the considerablly-sized pile of finished paperwork relating to marksmanship, CQC, intel, and more courses that he ran throughout the afternoon. In the times that you weren't partaking in, secretly observing during your patrol duty, or even assisting with teaching the courses - mornings and evenings - you were helping with paperwork, usually just filing things, most notably Ocelot's own finished paperwork, as well as reviewing notes on soldier's preformances in the courses and writing reports, reviews and records of your own. Usually you kept at about the same pace when it came to reports and records, so when you saw the thick pile of finished work you knew that he had likely been up for most, or even all, of the night. When it came to someone like Commander Miller, this wouldn't have surprised you very much, as you and just about every other Diamond Dog knew about his chronic workaholism, but Ocelot just about always balanced things like work and health, so you knew that there must be some sort of issue. Of course, you didn't dare ask into his personal business.

   You took your seat and commenced your job of filing. You stayed quiet, finding yourself quite weighted down by the holiday, your own perceived faults, and the apparant mysterious stress of the man who you tried on a daily basis to make life just slightly easier for in any small way you could. After some 30 minutes of efficient, but quietly tense work, you had filed what you had to and moved to grab the appropriate documents to begin updating skill & ability reports of soldiers. As you did so, a deep voice jolted you slightly.

   "So. What is it that's gotten you so down lately?"

   You sat back in your chair, slighty shocked, and knowing that it was unlikey that you would be able to dodge the question effectively.

   "I just don't like the holiday, I guess." You said quietly, unsure of how else you would possible answer the question anyway. You had no intention of continuing, but the words just seem to spill from your lips before you were able to stop them. "What about you?" He looked slightly taken aback by you inquiry, and you looked down shyly, feeling as if you had crossed a boundry. There was a moment of thick silence, which was broken by a small, sweet hum of amusement. You dared to raise your head once again. To your great surprise, an unlikely sight was mere feet afront of you. Ocelot was... smiliing. It looked quite genuine, and the uncommon sight of the usually stoic and calm, but still polite and civil, man grinning rather sweetly addled you for a moment.

   "And here I thought I hid it well. I suppose my reason is the same as yours. The holiday." You couldn't imagine why this would bother a man like Ocelot, but he seemed to be opening up to you a little bit, which you appreciated. You weren't about to argue. He continued. "I didn't expect you of all people to be alone for it though, to be honest." The comment hit you quite hard, and initially you perceived it to be an insult. That, in combonation with your vexation at having to be right beside the person that you had feelings for on Valentine's Day, but still being technically alone, caused a small spark within you.

   "Either way it doesn't matter." You said, a bit sharper than you had intended to. it just seemed to peek his interest, though. "I've got this work to do. Better than buzzing around to make phone calls or meet up with someone on duty on another platform all day." He looked at you for a moment. Silent. He smirked.

   "I'm glad I'm your main priority." Spoken by anyone else, you imagined that these words would have seemed... arrogant. But at that time, Ocelot seemed different then than he had when you had ever seen him before. The look in his eyes looked soft. Affectionate, even. After a minute of unbroken noiselessness, the veil of silence was lifted by the little noises of the man in your company rising from his seat. He strutted to the door, spurs jangling as usual and signaled for you to follow. "Marksmanship in 10." He said quietly as you stood up, took a few steps, and joined him afront the door. He hesitated before he had the opportunity to wrap his gloved hand around the door handle and, being taller, glanced down at you. You met his gaze.

   Quickly, with the grace and agility with which he's able to spin his revolvers after all those years of practice, he swung his arm around your shoulder gently and nuzzled you against him for a few seconds. He quickly planted a gentle kiss on your forehead, his rough grey whiskers tickling your soft skin. Before you could even react his arm was once again reaching for the door, and he left to prepare for the marksmanship course as he would any other day.

Maybe you weren't as alone as you thought you were that day.


End file.
